how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Episodes
__NOSHAREDHELP__ Recap This should summarize the entire plot of the episode from beginning to end. Use internal links the first time you mention a character, gag, etc. Outside references that are important enough to end up here can use external links. Continuity This second points out important continuity elements. In general, you only have to refer to things that happened previously. That is, you don't have to say "Ted will again use sign language in Spoiler Alert on the page for How I Met Everyone Else. But you might want to say "Ted was first seen using sign language in How I Met Everyone Else on the page for Spoiler Alert. Alternatively, in cases of foreshadowing something which will later be explained in detail, can be mentioned. For example "The Wedding Bride (film) will be later explored in the episode The Wedding Bride" on the page for Happily Ever After. Gallery This should include some screenshots from the episode. Visual gags, plot twists, funny faces, etc are all appropriate here. Memorable Quotes A few of the funny or poignant quotes from the episode. Paraphrasing is allowed when clearly indicated. Avoid using quotes that only make sense with extensive explanation of camera, gesture, actions, etc. Remember that there is a difference between a "memorable quote" and a "funny scene": Barney: Have you forgotten what I said to you the night we met? (flashback to the same bar, where a younger, goatee-wearing Ted sits in a booth. Barney drops down next to him) Barney: Ted, I'm gonna teach you how to live. (Ted stares at him) Barney: Barney. We met at the urinal. Ted: Oh, right. Barney: Lesson one, lose the goatee. It doesn't go with your suit. Ted: I'm not wearing a suit. Barney: Lesson two, get a suit. Suits are cool. Exhibit A. (motions to his own suit, then winks to a girl off camera) Barney: Lesson three, don't even think about getting married 'til you're 30. (back in the present) Ted: Thirty. Right, you're right. This is a funny scene not a memorable quote. It requires a lot of explanation of gestures, how its a flashback, etc. On the other hand "I love a Scotch that's old enough to order its own Scotch." :—'Robin' Is an example of a good quote. It stands alone and requires little to no explanation. However, exchanges can still be considered memorable quotes: "We saw you woo." "Saw who woo?" "Saw you woo." "I didn't woo." "You did too!" "That's not true!" "Your nose just grew." :— Lily confronts Robin about her woo "I can woo." "That's not true." "I can too!" "It's just not you." :—'Lily' tries to convince Robin that she, too, can woo The "byline" of the quote indicates who is talking to who and even what its talking about. Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors This section may refer to continuity errors, costuming errors, editing errors, line slip-ups, etc. Allusions and Outside References This section is generally for any cultural references that appeared in the episode that are not self-explanatory. A self-explanatory reference would be the movie Star Wars in Do I Know You? which is not ambiguous in the episode (saying "When Stella watched the movie Star Wars, she was watching the movie Star Wars" is redundant. An external link to Star Wars on wikipedia when talking about it in the recap is sufficient). However saying, "When that guy said he had a pet Ewok he was referring to the movie Star Wars" may require explanation so people know what is being referenced.) Music This should include any pieces of music featured and mention any musical numbers that occurred. Other Notes Any other interesting bits of trivia. Don't forget to include references whenever possible. This section is where to include information on external websites that were relevant to the website. You may want to include screenshots of such sites because they are not always kept up by CBS. Guest Stars A bullet list of guest stars goes here. Note if someone is uncredited (assuming you are sure of the credit). Reception Reviews from reputable sources can be mentioned here. Again, don't forget references. References References will appear below this line if there are any. To include a reference in an article, surround the content of the reference (link and/or relevant info) with ' at the beginning and ' tag at the end. Using those tags anywhere on the page will automatically cause the references to show here as long as appears (when editing the page) in this section. :For more on references, see '' External Links A bullet list of external links can go here. This section should include a link to the episode on imdb, tv.com, wikipedia, etc. ---- Use the below to start a new episode page |infobox}} Recap Continuity Gallery :''For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category: images. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References Music Other Notes Guests Reception References External Links |bottom-nav}} Category:Help